No Strings Attached
by springheeledjack
Summary: Eren and levi have a pretty good thing going. But what happens when you start to fall in love in a no strings attached relationship?
1. Chapter 1

I liked to believe in those perfect love stories. The one where the guy chases after the girl and falls to his knees to proclaim his love, or maybe brings her flowers and chocolates and compares them to how pretty and sweet she was... To tell her they couldn't even compare-

"Oi, brat. Get on all fours. Now."

I liked to believe in them. It's a shame it doesn't really work like that. Not that I was complaining with what I was getting... Maybe I should compare it to a porno rather than a love story.

"Oh god levi, oh god right there. F-fuck me, that's good"

Yeah, that would explain it better. Going from the randomest situations straight to sex. I mean, who just fucks a plumber or pizza guy? I mean seriously? The sex is great it's just hard to find a good explanation for leaving in the middle of training or yes, cleaning really did leave bruises everywhere- it must be more dangerous than we think.

"E-eren. Shit. Spread your legs wider"

But currently that's my life. Humanities hope... The titans greatest foe... And Levi's booty call.

"Ahh, ahh fuck I'm coming, Eren."

"Levi, oh god Levi. Lev-ahh!"

It wasn't the worst title I ever had, in reality it was pretty good going... Apart from the awkwardness after and the questions. My sheets and bedclothes got cleaned and replaced often so they were always fresh, I was kept well fed and got to flunk out on some of the runs and meaningless training exercises for something alot more exhausting.

I rolled over to face him, already smelling the cigarette in the air as i leant over to taste it on lips.

"You know those things are bad for your health,corporal. It took you longer than usual to get it up for this time" I murmured, smirking slightly as his eyes widened before shoving me off the bed with a thud.

"Why are you still here, brat. I told you I'm not a cuddler now get washed and get out. Do you have any idea how much these encounters dirty up my fucking room? I have cleaning to do."

I snort and stand up slowly, wincing at the throbbing in my rear.

"That's never stopped you I before, corporal. If you're so worried about mess why don't you just go and put downside fucking plastic sheets next time?" I can feel the colour drain from my face as he actually considers it.

"Too noisy, we'd be figured out"

"Like your moaning wouldn't have already, sir?"

"If i were you i'd take it as a fucking compliment, brat. now get the fuck out."His jaw clenches as he spits out the words, swinging his legs out if bed to reach for the messy pile of clothes beside us and tossing me what's mine. "Now I'll be going on an expedition outside the walls to scout out our path before we drag you into that bloody mess of a forest so I'll be gone for a few days"

My chest tightens instinctively.

"Outside the walls, sir?"

"Yes outside the fucking walls. Are you deaf as well as thick? Now get your clothes on, seeing you standing there naked is going to put me off my lunch."

I nod hurriedly, turning away to shove my trousers on.

"How many people are going with you?"

"Sir."

"How many people are going with you, sir?" I correct.

"Not many, just a few of my squad. We don't want to attract extra attention from titans."

I slide my shirt over my head, a sickly feeling settling in my gut.

"Okay... Be careful, sir. Try not to get eaten"

"Do I look like I want to get eaten, Eren. Plus what's making you so concerned all of a sudden? Shit, Eren, don't go getting attached to me. I thought we agreed this was all no strings attached?"

"It is. Of course. I'm just wishing you luck, corporal."

He stared at me for a while before sighing, kissing me quickly with nicotine lips and easing me out of the door.

"I'll be fine you sentimental brat. Now quit worrying and eat. Your hip bones were digging in and it fucking hurt."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

And with that the door was closed and i was locked outside. Forced to do the walk of shame yet again.

"What have I got myself into..."


	2. Chapter 2

My room stank of sex and teenage hormones. All the cigarette smoke in the world couldn't cover that up. My bed was filthy, covered in disgusting sticky patches and with the sheets still peaked and twisted from where his fingers had clawed at them.

In a way i hated this part. Erasing it. Wiping away all traces of the green eyed, mop haired brat. And so every now and again I would grab his arm and pull him back down to the bed for a lie-in or to stay the night, just to put it off. No one noticed his absence anyway, they were all so ready to stay dewy eyed and innocent to the world... But then again so was he. I could see it in him. He had managed to go through hell and would still try to believe i had best intentions in mind. He still wanted to believe in love.

He was in idiot. An idiot for trying to believe that there was anything more to this than being fuck buddies.

I stood up and stretched, joints clicking and muscles aching deliciously as I walked into my private bathroom and turned in the shower. It was nothing fancy, the piece of shit ran out of hot water more often than not but when it was hot it was heaven. I'd shoved Eren in it once,refusing to touch him until the sweat and mud from training had been washed away. I can remember the way his shirt clung to his chest as the water drenched the soft fabric and the way it darkened his hair and dripped off the tips of his fringe. I don't blame myself for taking him right there in the shower, not even bothering to stumble our way back to the bed. Eren wasn't an un attractive boy, he was cute in a rugged and intense I'm-hiding-a-monster-inside-me-which-could-destroy -humanity-at-any-moment kind of way.

Shit I'm thinking about him too much. First this and then the next thing i know I'll be trying to bang the next brown haired titan that reminds me if him.

The water stung my back, bringing a row of shallow scratches to my attention and distracting me from my train of thought.

The little shit had marked me. With a growl i went back to washing myself, getting the last remnants of his scent off my skin before stepping out and drying off.

Maybe I was being too harsh on the boy, he was only young and one hell of a screw.

I pondered this as I walked around my room, picking my clothes up off the floor and throwing them on top of a chair before gathering all the dirty sheets, folding them neatly and doing the same to them.

There. It was oh so much easier to think clearly without evidence of what happened plastered all over my room.

I was being harsh, but he had to understand that this relationship wasn't going to develop any further than just sex. We get on with our lives separately, take no care in what the other does and the biggest plus is no clingyness. We could drop it at any second if we find someone else we want or if something happened to one us- meaning heartbreak avoided. I wasn't one to put my neck on the line in a hellish world like this and I'll be damned if i start now for some brat who can barely control his anger. Unfortunately it's only a matter of time before he does something stupid to be a hero or puts himself in danger for a friend who's worth half as much to humanity as he is and gets himself killed off. I'm just being sensible.

I was going for a few days, two or three at least and for the first time, just thinking about it, I got a feeling of yearning. For the past few weeks and months there hadn't been more than a couple of days between our get togethers and even then I could see and talk to him in the lunch hall... This is the first time we'd be fully apart and then a horrible, disturbing realisation hit me.

"No... No you bastard."

I was going to miss him.

After all this time staying detached i had let the little fuck worm his way into my life and make me feel for him. Those big fiery eyes, sparked up with a determination I'd never seen before had scorched themselves into the back of my head.

Sensible. I was told once that being too sensible would be my downfall. So maybe... Maybe it was time to take a risk. To hope those burning eyes didn't blaze too hot and destroy what little sense i had left.

I was fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Who was I kidding, the corporal didn't think of me that way. He had made that clear often enough and to be honest I'm surprised it took so long to sink in.

"Eren... You look down. Are you okay?" I looked up to find worried blue eyes and a bright blond bowl haircut.

"Yeah I'm fine, Armin. Just tired... Training, y'know"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean"

No. No you really don't.

"Thanks for understanding... And where's Mikasa?" I asked, grabbing some bread and pulling it apart

"She's being punished for kicking Jean in the face"

"Again?"

"Yep."

"What did he do this time?" This had to be the third time this week Jean had tried something on Mikasa. I had to admit it was kind of impressive the way he didn't back down after being told no so many times. Impressive... Or really fucking stupid. I'm thinking the latter.

"He tried to hug her" Armin rolled his eyes and I snorted.

"And he really expected a hug to magically make her fall in love?"

"It's Mikasa. Did he seriously a hug to get him anything else other than a bruised jaw?" Armin giggled and I had to agree it was a pretty accurate statement.

"Hey, Eren." I stiffened at the familiar voice coming from behind us, warmth pooling in my stomach. He rarely ever talked to me when there was this many people around.

"Grab your lunch, we need to talk. Privately." Levi offered no explanation before turning away sharply and stalking out of the room and my thoughts stumbled over one another as I tried to think why he would need to talk to me now. Why couldn't he have waited until after lunch exercises? He watched over me personally during them as I had a harder regime to account for extra titan strength. It wasn't that much extra work so after a while I figured out he used it as an excuse to oogle me even though he refused to admit he did anything of the sort.

"Are you going to follow me or are you just going to sit there as if all your brains have just fallen out of your ears, brat?" He snapped from the doorway, tapping his foot in clear irritation.

"Sorry Armin, I have to go?"

"It's fine, I'll talk to you later then, I guess." Armin wasn't as blind as everyone else was. I knew he had an inkling as to what was going on between the corporal and I so he often didn't even bother asking. I doubt he knew exactly what we were doing but I have a feeling it's for the best.

"Okay, later" I get up and stumble towards Levi, my aching muscles becoming even more painful after sitting down for so long. "Corporal? I thought you were going on a mission"

"Don't talk here and especially not with crumbs all around your mouth, you idiot. My office. Now." He turned swiftly again and stalked off, leaving me to follow him and wipe hurriedly at my face. Once we were in and the door was closed he shoved me against the wood, hands gripping my shoulders fiercely.

"Corporal!" I asked, eyes wide. He'd been rough before but had always asked before and led up to it. Never this.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me? What you do to me just by being around?" His eyes were intense as he spat out the words like they burned his mouth. His nails digging into my shoulders like a vice, holding me in place.

"Levi what are you on about?" I put my hands on his chest to push him away but lost the will to do so as he kissed me harshly.

"It just hit me. I'm going for three days."

"...and you're just remembering that now?"

"Shut up you idiot. If I'm gone for three days that means i can't be with you for three days, Maybe longer if there are difficulties. I want reminders of you, Eren."

"Reminders?" I asked tentatively, shuddering when he leaned so close i could feel his heartbeat against mine, his breath feathering across my cheeks and lips as his eyes dropped to a sultry lidded gaze.

"I want you to scratch and bite me like a dog. I want to come out of this with hickeys running up and down my throat and bruised lips. I want you to take your time marking me, letting you lips linger and your teeth graze my skin. I want to be able to see what you did for days to come, Eren"

I swallow thickly at his words, my breath hitching almost painfully.

"You say that like you'll miss me" I mumble.

"And that's precisely what I mean. As much as it annoys me to admit... I'll miss you. The idea of three days without seeing you isn't pleasant. So yes. Are you happy now, brat? I know how much you wanted more from me. Well here it is. Take it. Reach out with your disgusting, messy hands and take it. I'm all yours." He spoke the words almost defeatedly, lips twisted in distaste. "But so help me Jaeger, if you dare go around spouting that we're together I will end you. We aren't together. We're still nothing more than fuck buddies, so wipe that stupid grin off your face before I slap it off. I'm giving you a chance here, to make me actually care for more of you than just your dick. I suggest you take it."

"...by screwing you?"

"Don't get clever with me, brat. Now fuck me."


	4. Chapter 4

I nodded, brushing his hands off my shoulders before flipping us around and shoving him against the door and hearing the lock rattle with the force of it. I grab both his hands in one of mine and raise them above his head, using my other hand to tilt his chin up so I can kiss him, my eyes sliding shut. I bite his lip softly and slide my tongue into his mouth to meet his, the taste of him rippling through me and sending soft shivers across my whole body. I let go of his chin to pull slightly at the thick leather straps of his 3D manoeuvre gear and pull away quickly for breath.

"Fuck"

"Forgot about that, did you?" He glared at me slightly, huffing in annoyance.

"You know it's hard to glare with a blush and bruised lips, Levi. Plus, I think I'll make you keep most of them on." I smile at him, my own lips swollen and ignore the straps. Leaning my forehead against his and undoing the buttons of his shirt before pulling it down, hearing a slight rip and just yank the rest of it away, leaving the straps in place. It was ripped anyway. I grab the cravat, folding it up and tying it gently around his wrists so i have my other hand free.

Another brief kiss and I drop to my knees to undo his trousers, palming him roughly through the course fabric. hearing him moan and seeing his knees buckle slightly as i undo the straps around his feet and knees before pulling his trousers and boxers down and casting them aside to stare at him. Covered in nothing but straps that bound tightly around his thighs and chest. I kissed his hip, nipping lightly and hearing a gasp before standing up to take my own shirt and loosening the straps around my upper body and sliding my shirt off under them, letting them fall of my shoulders to hang from my waist belt.

"Undress me, Levi."

"I would but you've tied my hands, idiot." The words were meant to be scathing but just came out as a breathy mess.

"You have a mouth, don't you?" His eyes widened with surprise at my outburst... And to be honest i was shocked too.

"As you wish." He knelt before me, using his teeth to pull down my zipper and I had to hold back a groan as his hot breath feathered against the sensitive skin there. His lips were around the button at the top now, sliding it through until my trousers were loose enough for me to pull down. I stood back, pulling him up into my arms for another harsh kiss as i moved us towards the desk, sweeping everything off it in one and sending pencils and stacks of paper flying, expecting at least an annoyed comment from Levi but instead I just got dragged towards him, into another hot and heavy kiss. I slip my hands under his thighs and lift him onto it, yanking his head back by his hair to lap up his throat and suck on his earlobe and hearing him mewl softly.

I slide a hand down his chest, dragging over his nipples and defined abs before running them down his legs, parting them so i can step between them. I brush my fingers against his lips and pause.

"Aren't you going to do it? There's no way I'm letting you do it without preparing me, Im not a complete masochist." He growled.

"Oh don't worry... I just want you to do it for me. For my viewing pleasure of course."

"...You're so fucking cruel to me." He pushes me back slightly, sliding his own fingers into his mouth and sucking harshly, keeping eye contact the whole time and making my groin throb painfully before pulling them out with a pop.

"You're blushing, Levi... I just adore it when you blush..." I purr softly, hand moving down his thigh and calf.

He shuddered, eyes closing half way against my touch. "Stop distracting me and watch and enjoy, you pervert" he dragged his hand down his stomach before slowly pushing one finger inside himself and moaning, grabbing my shoulder with his free hand and pulling me towards him. I rest my forehead against his and looking down so I can still see everything that's going on, feeling the heat of his blush against my cheek and letting out a soft groan. I can't help but kiss him, feeling him pant against my lips and then letting out another moan as he adds another finger and rolls his hips.

He sinks down against the desk and I follow him, still pressing needy kisses to his lips as I trail my fingers down his chest, brushing his hips before wrapping around his length and pumping slowly. He presses his hips greedily into my hand as he starts to scissor himself, back arching off the desk as he lets out mewls and moans. His movements become sloppy as he starts descending into bliss and yelps in pleasure when his fingers brush something inside himself.

"Levi... Levi stop... I don't want you finishing without me..." He nods and stretches himself one more time before pulling his fingers out, gasping weakly. I lean over him, one hand by his head and the other gripping a strap crossing his chest, pinging it slightly against his nipples and causing him to draw in a sharp breath.

"Eren, I want you now. Stop fooling around." His voice is almost desperate, his eyes hungry as I tug my trousers and pants down below my hips and position myself, grinding against him slightly and sucking his neck as I push myself harshly into him. He cried out, clamping his eyes shut and shacking with sudden waves of pleasure and pain as I moan against the so skin of his throat. He pushed his hips hungrily against mine as I started to move, not bothering to wait for him to adjust as i set a fast rhythm. His nails dig harshly into my back as I make more marks down his chest and hook and arm under his leg and hiking it up over my shoulder as I start making deeper, more forceful thrusts. With each one the desk slides back slightly and sends even more paper flying until the room's a mess and the desk is slippery with sweat. I keep thrusting harshly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming myself back in again and being rewarded with a load moan each time.

Suddenly I pick him up, his legs locking around my waist and gravity pulling him further down onto me. His head falls against my shoulder as I put him down and push him up against the window, turning him roughly and taking him from behind. I pull his hips back so just his chest is pressed up against the glass and hold him there to help his weakened knees support himself as I lean against him and bite into his shoulder, hearing a yelp in return as Levi bucks his hips against mine.

"E-Eren... I want you to fuck me so hard i won't be able to walk... Oh god, please" his voice is strained and lusty and it just drives me crazy.

I nod and start to ram into him harder, our moans getting louder and more desperate the closer we get to finishing. Levi's hands sliding down the glass of the window, now steamed up by our breath. He cries out my name again and again as he moans and tries to keep his breathing, sweat running down our bodies as ecstasy begins to take over.

I gasp out moans, his name dripping off my lips until I'm screaming it. My breath getting ragged and my muscles already getting sore as I pounded into him with everything i had until he goes weak beneath me, head lolling forward and moaning my name hoarsely as he comes, hips still moving weakly against mine until I finish too. I fall against him, both of us falling into a tangle of limbs on the floor as I just moan and shake as everything fades around me. Drowned out by pleasure.

"Oh... Oh god Levi... Oh god I love you." I realise my mistake just too late.

He pushed me away from him harshly, hazy eyes fixed in a glare already.

"Shut up, brat. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Now get dressed and get the fuck out."

I nod, scrambling away and falling onto my backside as muscles give out. I do my trousers up hastily, grabbing my shirt off the floor and just staring at the pile of ripped fabric next to it. That would be Levi's shirt.

"Oh for fucks sake, just give me yours."

I hand it to him, not meeting his eyes and noticing him biting his bruised lip and watch as he slide it on over his straps. It's far too long for him. I would call him adorable but I didn't want to push him further than I already had done.

"Levi I'm sorry"

"Don't mention it, brat. I mean it. If you dare say something like that again I'll gut you and then make you clean the entire fucking base."

I just nod again, pulling my own straps back over my shoulders and hissing slightly when they brush the scratches all down my back. They should heal in a few minutes, so I don't give them much thought.

Levi goes back to sit behind his desk, staring at the mess almost forlornly. He doesn't even bother putting his trousers on yet, my shirt covers him up enough anyway.

"Just leave Eren."

"Thank you, sir. Be safe on your trip, sir."

I swallow thickly, opening the door and making Jean stop in his tracks from where he was passing by. He just stares at me for a second, eyes going to the destroyed office and then to Levi wearing my shirt. I just sigh, pat him on the shoulder and walk past. Knowing full well he could see the state of my back and had obviously already priced together what had happened.

"Jean I swear to god if you say a fucking word to anyone-"

I turned a corner and Levi's words were cut off. That was it. I'd told Levi I loved him. I don't even know if I do. Was it a heat of the moment thing? Was it how I really felt?

I groaned softly, in annoyance. I'd fucked up. He said he wanted to remember me for the next three days... Well I doubt he'll be forgetting that anytime soon.


End file.
